Giving into lust
by WELOVEKD
Summary: Will Jac and Ollie and Greg and Sahira give into their blatant lust for one another? Jac unveils the real her to Ollie and Greg and Sahira enrole in a risky affair. Follow me on twitter @AmyyLouisee1996 I follow back!xo
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first holby fanfiction, I would be grateful if I could have some feedback as to whether to carry on or not, the fic is based after the locker scene between Greg and Sahira, hope you like it!**

Sahira stood by her locker holding her phone, she was always getting caught out when it went off on the ward but she felt she ought to have it on her, she couldn't bare the thought of something happening to Indi and his playgroup not being able to get hold of her, but she felt today she was going to be professional, she locked her phone away and ventured onto the ward. She stepped out with utmost confidence but then she stopped in her path, there he was, Greg Douglas. He was talking to Ollie. Sahira took a deep breath, after her and Greg's encounter by the lockers she hadn't spoke to him, well she hadn't spoke to him, but she had thought about him, a lot. Every time she saw her husband a wave of guilt came about her, she couldn't help wishing she could be with Greg.

Greg turned around and ran his fingers through his hair, Sahira couldn't help but grin as he looked at her, as much as she wanted to fight against her lust and be faithful to her husband she physically couldn't, she felt like she needed him and more importantly she wanted him. Every time he looked at her she couldn't contain herself and seeing him every day on the ward just made her want him even more, his cheeky lines, his ability to remember everything Sahira said his Irish accent, she loved everything about him and he had made it clear how he felt about her. The feeling was definitely mutual.

As he came closer she turned her back, Greg said in his husky Irish accent,

'Sahira we need to talk' as he led her back into the locker room. Sahira gulped she just wanted to go in there lock the door and finish what they started but that was hardly the professional attitude she had arrived to work with that morning and she would never forgive herself afterwards, instead she followed Greg inside and looked a him innocently.

…

Jac was at her desk scanning over some paperwork awaiting the arrival of Ollie, beneath her hard and cold outer shell, thinking about Ollie made her go all silly like a little school girl. She felt like she wanted to be sick as she thought about it, she knew office relationships never worked, but seeing Oliver's eyes that resembled big blue pools of gorgeousness made her feel something. She admired how he managed to put up with her more than anything else, he was the only one who accepted her sarcasm and up tight ways and even Jac believed if Ollie was persistent enough he would knock down the very tall walls of Miss Naylor.

'And how is my favourite ginger this morning?' asked Ollie bringing a big breath of fresh air into the room and planting a coffee firmly upon her desk.

'Brilliant, now here is all the papers for today and there is a guy in bed two with something that might interest you then after that Greg said he had a small job for you and when you're finished report back to me preferably with good news about the man in bed two' Jac stated talking at a hundred miles an hour.

Ollie nervously laughed and scooped the papers up off Jac's desk, he peered at Jac as if he wanted her to say something however all she came back at him with was.

'Well, get on with it then'

Ollies left with a sigh. Jac joined in and gave a mighty sigh before resting her head on her table, what was it with Ollie? He was always so nice to her and worships the ground she walks on, but Jac could never let go of her emotions and be nice back, and even more so tell him how she really felt.

...

'Where have you been this last week?' Greg queried, his eyes full of lust and wonder.

'I stayed at home with Indi and Rafi, Rafi went off last night, to Dubai to work for three months, and he wanted to spend his final week at home with us, but Greg, I couldn't bare it, I couldn't even look him in the eye, we haven't been getting along like we used to and he knows something is up and when he returns Greg I don't think I can go on, I...just... want to be with..'

Greg gently lifted her chin with his finger,.

'with you' finished Sahira in a voice quieter than a mouse.

Sahira burst into tears, she came into work full of confidence this morning but now she was a mess, why did have this affect on her? Sahira cried into Greg's shoulder and he stroked her hair. 'Greg can we do this? I mean, me and you do you think we can do this?

**THANK YOU PLEASE R&R AND I WILL CARRY ON!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ollie opened Jac's office door and peered inside then saluted before remarking 'F2 Ollie reporting back to you sergeant general Miss Naylor, all tasks have been carried out and completed, man in bed two has been successfully discharged'

Jac would normally keep a straight face as if she disapproved of light hearted banter but instead she let out a little giggle. Ollie gasped rather comically and ran to Jac and put his hand to her head like you do to children if they have a temperature and said 'Jac Naylor are you feeling okay, only I could have sworn you just...giggled? And not only did you laugh at something funny you laughed at something I did, what is this!'

'Well Mr Valentine'

Jac bit her lip, she had just chipped away at a tiny part of her very tall wall of no emotion which she had built for so so long, and the only person she was going to allow to take that wall down was Oliver Valentine. Jac stared into Ollie's eyes and Ollie stared back, as the flesh of their cheeks brushed together their lips crushed together. It was a long awaited moment for the pair and the kiss had every inch of passion and heart felt emotion, Ollie lifted Jac so delicately as if she were an angel sent from heaven, off her office chair and onto his lap she had her arms round his neck and he had his around her slim waist. As they broke apart they stared at each other breathlessly, Ollie whispered 'I am have been wanting to do that for so long' Jac replied 'Me too'.

As if on cue Jac's pager went off, Ollie sighed, 'Lets both go, we can finish this later' as if the temptation was too much they shared another short kiss but meaningful kiss. Jac didn't quite know what to say, it was so unlike her to get kinky in her office but she couldn't resist what was Ollie Valentine doing to her?

…

Greg and Sahira were in theatre, they were operating on a 60 year old man, it was a simple procedure. Unbeknown to the pair Henrick Hansenn was watching behind the glass screen, he was simply being inquisitive but he couldn't help but notice something was going on between Greg and Sahira, the flirty glances and suggestive smiles, they weren't exactly being subtle.

'You stitch him up' Sahira exclaimed

'Um no, I stitched last time' Greg said rather childishly

'Oi you, lets do it together?' Sahira grinned kissing her finger and placing it on Greg's nose.

Hansenn had seen enough he opened the door and remarked 'After you have done that why don't you have a game of kiss chase down the corridors and then play doctors and nurses in the locker room'

Sahira shot Greg a worried look, 'Greg do you think he's got us sussed? Greg what if Rafi finds out? Hansenn will be so angry with us' Greg stroked Sahira's cheek, 'Calm down, we have always been close and people have always made remarks about us and we shrugged them off because we knew it wasn't true, lets just do the same as we always have' Sahira nodded in agreement 'Do you want to come back to mine tonight? Indi is with my parents sooo' 'So what them Miss Shah what exactly are you insinuating here?' Greg smirked, 'Wait and see Mr Douglas' winked Sahira as she left the theatre.

She popped in the loo and as she tried to open the door it was wedged, she called out 'HELLOO' but there was no answer she felt the door loosen and as the door opened she came face to with a tear stained Jac Naylor. Sahira never though t she would see the day. Jac never cried, never ever and certainly wouldn't lock herself in the toilets. Sahira came in and wedged the door back before giving Jac a hug, something she had never done.

'Jac what is it? It's so unlike you'

'I kissed Ollie' was Jac's blunt response.

'Oh erm, is that a bad thing?'

'Yes because it was bloody brilliant' Jac replied confusing Sahira.

'I don't get it, surely you are happy?'

'No, because I swore on my life I wouldn't go down the office relationships route again, but Ollie is different, and he is so annoying because he makes me go all funny and girly and laugh and Sahira the worst thing is, I want to finish what we started earlier in the office but I don't know how to speak to him again because I got interrupted and me and Ollie had to go and deal with a group of people in that car crash and we got separated and I haven't seen him since and I just don't know what to say' Jac snivelled.

'Jac slow down it's clear you feel something for him and Jac you just have to let go of all the things that are telling you not to go ahead with Ollie and think about the reasons why you should and I never though I would see the day Jac Naylor got it on with someone in her office!' Sahira laughed.

As if by magic Jac wiped her tears away and looked into the mirror, she had go back to old Jac, 'Sahira this goes no further than these four walls and don't go all understanding and soft with me again, I can't believe how pathetic I am being' she stormed towards the door, 'Sahira I even wrote Ollie on one of my documents and drew a heart around it, what's wrong with me? I think..actually no it doesn't matter, I can't bring myself to say it'

Sahira knew what Jac wanted to say, 'Jac just say it'

'I think...I think I love him' Jac said at 100mph and shut the door promptly. Sahira chuckled to herself.

…

Jac went to her locker and reached for her phone, she had a text from Ollie, 'meet me outside at end of shift, we can go back to mine, need to talk xxx'

Jac smiled at her phone and raced down the stairs, as she reached the entrance of Holby General she saw Ollie stood there, her heart raced, she ran up to him and through her arms around him 'I missed you' She whispered into his ear, 'We have only been apart a couple of hours' Ollie said kissing her on the forehead, 'Yeah, too long' was Jac's reply.

…

Jac sat on Ollie's sofa whilst Ollie fetched some wine, she felt all teary but was determined not to cry in front of him. However, Ollie took one look at her and sat down, he took her hair and put it behind her ear:

'Hey what's up, if you don't want to do this we can wait, we have all the time in the world' Ollie reassured Jac.

'It's just, you are the only person I have opened up to since Joseph and I told myself that I would never let myself go again but I have and I can't stop thinking about you and that kiss earlier, it just felt so right' Jac said bringing her knees up to her chest.

It broke Oliver's heart to see the woman he felt so strongly about be so vulnerable, at work everyone refers to her as the ice queen and how she as no heart, but really she is just scared, Ollie bought Jacs towards him and she layed upon his chest, she could feel his heart beating as he stroked her hair 'That's because it was right, and we have both known it for a long long time, we were just scared to accept fact, but now we have'

Jac looked up and gave Ollie a meaningful kiss before wrapping her arms around him and falling asleep she had had such am emotionally draining day. The pair slept peacefully on Ollie's sofa until Ollie awoke after about half an hour. He carried Jac to bed and got one of his t-shirts and put it on her before lying her down to rest, he then got in beside her and held her close, she was the most precious thing in the world to him right now and he intended to protect her, only he knew, the real Jac Naylor.

**PLEASE R+R INSPIRES ME TO RIGHT MORE!3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Thank you everyone for all your lovely reviews they really make my day and inspire me to write quicker, it really means a lot to me that you take the time to read!xx**

Greg awoke first, his eyes peeled open as he caught view of a sleeping Sahira, he smiled, however, he then looked around Sahira's bedroom, he had a sudden rack of guilt upon him as he lay eyes on a picture of Sahira, Rafi and Indi. He loved Sahira and now knew Sahira loved him back but the situation was so complicated. The reality of the affair he was about to embark on suddenly hit him, although as he looked back at Sahira again he reassured himself why he was prepared to take a risk, because she was the only woman in the world he could consider a relationship with right now.

Greg couldn't cope with all the deep thinking he just did that early on in the day, and couldn't go back to sleep it was 6 O'clock in the morning, his shift started at seven as did Sahiras. He slid out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, he decided to make breakfast for him and Sahira, he wasn't sure where anything was and scoured nearly every cupboard in Sahira's kitchen. Greg suddenly remembered he couldn't actually cook that well, so settled for making a fried egg on toast.

Greg plated it up and set the kitchen table the best he could before go to wake up Sahira. He sat on the bed and kissed her forehead. She sleepily yawned and as she did made a noise that sounded like a mouse 'You're cute when you're tired, you sound like a mouse' Greg stated. 'Morning you' Sahira looked rather smug. 'Greg, have you been cooking, what's that smell?' Sahira asked confused, Greg took her hand and lead her to the table 'Awww Greg you shouldn't have' 'Anything for you' was Greg's response.

'So how are we meant to be getting to work this morning Miss Shah? I mean we can't go in together?' Greg queried.

'I was thinking this earlier, but then I thought you could come in the car anyway and say you missed your bus so I came to collect you that is if anyone notices anyway, I mean we start early today and the only people that will see us will be the people from the night shift who will be half asleep anyway!' Sahira presented her plan.

'Sounds good to me!' Greg agreed finishing his coffee.

…

Jac and Ollie's shift was a later start and didn't begin until 8 O'clock. They had slept in the same position all night long, Jac was in Ollie's arms, she felt safe and he felt he had a duty to protect her. Jac opened her eyes as the winter sun streamed through Oliver Valentines swish wooden blinds. She had a feeling of security as Ollie's arms surrounded her waste and but most of all, she felt wanted, she felt loved. She turned and gently kissed Ollie's lips ever so delicately, however just enough to wake him. 'Morning beautiful' Ollie smiled. Jac's heart melted, 'Don't you go all soppy on me mister!' Jac bantered 'You love it really' Ollie smirked.

Jac sunk back into his arms, he was right, she did love it, he always knew what she wanted she felt like he was the only person who understood her. Ollie whispered, 'what do you say we get dressed and then go to star bucks for a morning coffee before work?' 'Sounds great' Jac replied.

Jac always kept a spare t-shirt in her bag in case of an emergency so she had a shower and then changed. The pair began to be silly with the hair dryer. Jac had a full head of hair so when she blow dried it, it went everywhere. She was pretending she was in a L'Oreal advert and Ollie was pretending to be the photographer. This was a side to Jac that barely anyone at Holby General had seen, the joke-y fun side that doesn't take herself to seriously, and Ollie loved being a part of her life and learning so much more about the real Jac.

…

Greg and Sahira's plan had sort of worked, all the people from the night shift were oblivious to the pair of them arriving together, although they forgot about Hansenn, the man who watched everyone like a hawk. He stared out his window and raised his eyebrow as he witnessed the couple getting out the car giggling, he also couldn't help but notice that Greg was wearing the same clothes as he was yesterday, he now became even more suspicious.

'Right now, we mustn't flirt Mr Douglas, we don't want to be obvious' Sahira stated it how it was.

'Not even a tiny bit?' Greg joked.

'Okay maybe a little bit' Sahira chuckled, it didn't take her long to give in on that one. She had failed to realise how obvious they were being and that the rest of the hospital really aren't that naïve.

…

Ollie and Jac sat in starbucks chatting away, they felt at ease with each other and the morning was so carefree and pleasant. Ollie had his hand on Jac's thigh, blissfully unaware of the arrival of Chantelle. Chantelle was at the till, she looked around and saw the couple together and began to wave frantically. She then mouthed 'are you two?' and then made a love heart sign with her hands. Ollie and Jac looked at each other, Ollie gave Jac the nod. Jac then nodded at Chantelle who then made a lot of excitable gestures. The pair knew what they had done, the whole of Holby would know by the time they got in, but they decided they didn't care, it was going to happen sooner or later.

…

Today had it's moments there were times when it was really busy and stressful and times when it was calmer. The four of them were all around Sahira's desk area and everyone knew something was going too between Greg and Sahira just nobody was going to actually say it. Everyone was being really sweet towards Jac and Ollie however a lot of comments were coming Ollie's way about loving someone 'with no heart' but he simply remarked 'She has heart, it's just it's only for me' this made Jac laugh, she wasn't going to let all her guards down at work as well!

Hansenn and Elliot watched the four from afar 'Elliot, I feel it's time we became a couple, we are the odd ones out.' Hansenn said dryly before sauntering back to his office. Elliot smirked then made his way back to his office on the way shouting out 'Kids I know you would rather sit there with each other but I have work for you to do' They all sighed simultaneously as if having to do work AT work was the most unimaginable thing possible.

Jac got up, 'Well I think I better get back to the office'

'I'm coming too' Ollie quickly got up.

'Oh my god that is so cute' Sahira smiled to Greg.

'Yeah, if only we didn't have to keep ours secret' Greg whispered into Sahira's ear.

**PLEASE R+R xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! This chapter is dedicated to my number one groupie, Laila Sueann Clark, I love her so much and she means the world to me.**

Greg put the phone down as Sahira hurried past. 'Sahira!' Greg called, Sahira turned back, 'That was the nursery, they told me to pass on to you that Indi feels sick and they would like you to go and collect him'

'Oh but I am going into theatre in ten minutes and then I have paperwork to catch up on after that, why do kids always fall ill at inappropriate times, I bet you we will get home and then half and hour later he will be all okay again' Sahira ranted.

'Well, I can go into theatre for you and how about you bring him here and I will entertain him for an hour in my lunch break whilst you finish your paperwork and then you can knock off a bit earlier?' Greg presented an answer to the situation.

'Greg you are a lifesaver! Since when could you entertain kids?' Sahira questioned whilst gathering up all her belongings.

'Ahh you will see' Greg winked suggestively.

…

Jac and Ollie were in Jac's office, again. Jac was trying to compose an email but was easily distracted by Ollie, who was writing up some stuff for all his qualifications. 'Ollie where do you see yourself in 10 years time?' Jac tilted her head towards Ollie in wonder.

'Erm, well being a fully qualified paediatrician, working alongside you, being some sort of dream team everyone wants to be treated by...

Ollie hesitated a bit, he wanted to say so much more about how he wanted share a house with her and build a life together but he wasn't sure if it was too soon, a bit too much could push her over the edge, she had basically stayed at his almost every day this week as it is. He was sure she felt the same way, he just wasn't sure if it was the right time just yet. His feelings for her were so strong and they had such a tight bond already, Ollie knew so much about her that nearly nobody else knew, not even Jac's parents, so he went for it.

… aaand in ten years times to own a house with you...

he looked over at Jac for reassurance, she was smiling which was all he needed.

… that is decorated every inch to how we want and to have been on various holidays like America and Australia'

'Do you want kids?' Jac put it bluntly, she wanted to know, if the question had been put to her six months ago she would have said no straight away, however, after baby Freya's case she realised she did have the ability to nurture a child, and she wouldn't want to do this with any other person than Ollie.

Oliver thought for a while before answering, 'Yeah, actually I think I would' Ollie concluded.

'I think you would make an amazing father' Jac said staring into Ollie's eyes from her desk. Ollie got up and walked over before sitting on the edge of her desk, Ollie could sense the doubt in Jac's voice of her own ability to be a mother, 'and I think, you are strong and caring enough to be a mother' Ollie said in a low voice before they shared a soft meaningful kiss.

'Hi guys sorry to wreck the party' Greg came in without knocking holding Indi's hand who looked bewildered due to his strange surroundings and holding hands with someone he didn't even know. Sahira had obviously not thought about that.

'Ever heard of knocking and who is that and why on earth is he here, in a hospital, wait is that Indi?'

Jac queried rather confused.

'Yep, come on Jac it's only for an hour, and I saw Ollie is in theatre observing Hanssen and Elliot...so?' Greg tried to bargain with Jac.

'So you want to camp out here? Fair enough turn my office into a crèche?' Jac stated before getting back to her email which she had completely lost her train of thoughtt for.

'See you later' Oliver said as walked out the door.

Greg was on the floor in Jac's office playing with some toy cars and trains, there was also an ambulance and little figures.

Greg had one of the little men and he pretended that a car ran him over.

'She that Indi, this man is poorly and do you know who saves poorly people?'

Indi shook his head with his finger in his mouth.

'Me and your mummy do, what we do is jump in this abulance and we go nee naw nee naw nee naw all down the road, and all the cars move out the way for us because we are going super fast so we can save the man, and then we get there and put him in the ambulance and bring him back here and make him better again'

'And then they come back here and have a snog in the locker room' Jac added on the end.

Greg shot an angry glance at Jac, 'Just being realistic Greg, the boy should know'. Greg didn't come back with anything because he knew it was true.

'You talk funny' Indi said looking up in Greg's direction.

'Haha it's not funny, it's because I am Irish'

'What's your name again?' Indi asked.

'Greg'

…

Sahira came in, 'right I am ready to go come on Indi, Greg I can't thank you enough, this means so much and Jac thanks for letting us intrude your office, it's not on really I will make it up to you I promise.

As Sahira was strapping Indi into his car seat he suddenly said 'Mummy I like Greg' Sahira smiled, 'I like Greg too' was Sahira's response. Her mind was telling her Indi being with Greg was a bad thing, what if he said something to Rafi? But on the other hand, if she were to do what she and Greg planned and come clean to Rafi when he comes back from his work in a couple of she already had the seal of approval from her son.

…

'What d'ya wanna do tonight then?' Ollie asked Jac as they left the ward hand in hand. 'Ummm, how about we go out, watch a film or something?' Jac suggested, 'alright then, your choice of course' Ollie smiled. Jac was happy, she felt like she was in such a good place at the moment.

As Greg and Sahira carried on with their risky passion filled love affair in hope of one day coming clean to Rafi and becoming a couple. Jac and Ollie shared endless evenings of love and comfort, gradually deepening their love for one another and learning new things about both themselves and each other, what had been building up for weeks on end had finally come together, Jac Naylor and Oliver Valentine were officially together, and they were cherishing every single experience it bought them and enjoying feeling a combination of, wanted, needed and loved.

**Please R+R, I really do appreciate everyone taking their time to read xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyaaa! Thank you all so much for the reviews and everything I really appreciate it, this chapter is based a week later, hope you all like it!xxxx**

Sahira couldn't sleep, it was 4am, she started early today anyway but she could have really done with that extra hour sleep. She picked up her phone, she had two messages, she hadn't looked at her phone since dinner time, one was from Rafi, who was half way across the other side of the world unbeknown to him, his wife was pursuing a love affair with her fellow work colleague, the message read 'Goodnight sweetheart, I love you xx' Sahira slunk lower into her bed, she still felt racked with guilt and even though the message expressed Rafi's love for her she felt nothing, she didn't want her to love him, and if only he knew what was going on back here. Sahira wanted him to hate her, because he should do. She felt so bad about the whole situation, but she felt she couldn't ever be happy if she was not with Greg. She had always said the minute Rafi returns she would come clean and tell it as it was, she often rehearsed what she was going to say in her head, how she would sit him down at the kitchen table and tell him bluntly all that had been going on and explain how sorry she was, but she could never think of the right words for the sorry part, she had been unfaithful and that was the worst thing you could do in any marriage, but Sahira couldn't help it, it was physically impossible for her to resist Greg Douglas.

…

Jac was at Ollies, again, and outside Jac's home there was a big fat for sale sign. She was moving in with Ollie, her house was no longer needed, she was never there, only to pick up stuff to take to Ollies. The pair were happier then ever, it was the next stage in their relationship, finally living together under the same roof, all the time. It gave Jac the safety and security of knowing that they were both serious about being together, and this is what she needed, Ollie gave that to her. Jac was a complex individual and only Ollie was smart enough and new how to get inside the real Jac Naylor.

Jac's habits were rubbing off on Ollie, whilst at work he was becoming more blunt with his colleagues and patients, Jac smirked as she watched him grace the ward. Sahira came and stood next to her, 'it's rude to stare Miss Naylor, you watch him like you own him' 'That's because I do Sahira' Jac stated before scooping up her paperwork and getting ready to go to theatre, to her dismay she had to perform the operation with Greg as Greg was the best at that particular operation btu she decided she would quiz him about him and Sahira, she felt like finding out gossip and she felt it was obvious something was going on and wanted to be filled in, and to her, Greg was an easy target.

'So Gregory, enlighten me, how many times have you shagged Sahira since Rafi's temporary departure?' Jac queried as she marked the patient up. Greg swallowed hard, what was he meant to say, he knew Jac would never believe him if he denied it any way.

'It's none of your business' Greg said pulling on his rubber gloves.

'Oh please, you have made it quite obvious, it's obvious you're together, everyone knows, so how are you or rather Sahira going to break it to Rafi then, and Indi, it will be tough on the kid one day having his dad and the next day some leprechaun in a leather jacket turns up who looked after him for an hour at mummy's work' Jac smiled in her usual patronising way, she wanted information and she was going to get it.

'I am not gonna win this am I' Greg accepted the powers of Miss Naylor.

'No you're not so spill'

'Okay, well we decide we wanted to be together and we knew this long before Rafi went and Indi likes me and everything and it has all been going well, Sahira is going to come clean with Rafi straight away when he returns, you understand this goes no further than this theatre misses, oh and just because I am Irish does not make me a leprechaun' Greg explained.

'Sure thing' Jac smirked.

…

Jac hastily sweeped out of theatre looking pleased with herself, she passed Ollie and tapped him on the nose with her index finger 'You, me, lunch break, gossip, now.' Jac ordered before retreating to her office to get ready.

…

'So basically Greg is around Sahira's every flippin' night and apparently they have had this lust for one another for ages and how Indi loves Greg and how Sahira is going to come clean the minute Rafi stepped foot off the plain, and all this, as if lets be fair, Sahira and Greg are just shag buddies and Sahira reckons she will come clean straight away, as if the woman will probably crumble and call Greg to rescue her and as if Indi likes Greg, Sahira probably just told him she would buy him chocolate if he liked him and 'everything is going well' yeah you mean staying over most nights of the week is a decent relationship' Jac ranted over coffee costa.

Ollie sipped his coffee not sure what to say, 'Well I am glad I am not them!' was all he came up with in the end.

'No because why would you want Sahira, she has no, I dunno she just doesn't seem marriage material, too much effort' Jac decided.

'Says you! Everyone thinks you have no heart woman!'

'Yeah, but that's pretty cool don't you think, how everyone has this view of me which isn't even the real me, I love that, it means I can give people endless orders and not have to be all happy cheery smiley with everyone who I can't be bothered with, it's brilliant, and you know I was watching you earlier, you have become more blunt, that's definitely from me.'

'Oh God! You're rubbing off on me, we are gonna become the ice couple!'

'Naah you're too nice, Mr valentine'

'Haha imagine if we got married and your name got changed to valentine, how ironic the woman with no heart's last name is valentine'

'That would be amusing actually' Jac concluded.

'Jac, you have a heart though, and guess what...' Ollie gasped as he rose from his chair and ran out the door, Jac ran after him, she jumped into his arms and Ollie held her '...It's all mine' Ollie yelled.

Jac laughed, 'oh really' before passionately kissing. A man walked past and wolf whistled Jac instantly jumped down, 'Ollie we are in the frickin street stop doing this to me, making me all lovey dovey, why do you do this to me'

'A crazy little thing called love..' Ollie started singing.

'That's going to far you' Jac bit her lip before they walked hand in hand back to holby general.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews, means so much, hope you all enjoy the chapter!xx**

Jac awoke in Ollie's arms, she giggled as she saw the remnants of clothing among the floor after last night. Jac stretched meaning Ollie's grasp of her broke, in doing so Jac punched Ollie in the chest as she stretched. Ollie jumped up, 'Morning Muhammed Ali, any need for that?' 'Sorry I didn't mean to do that, do you want me to nurse it better?' Jac said suggestively as she lay a series of dainty butterfly kisses upon Ollie's chest, then up his neck before their lips plunged together. The kiss lasted a long time before they broke away 'You can punch me over and over again if I get that apology every time Miss Naylor' Ollie expressed his gratitude, 'You're welcome Doctor Valentine' Jac smirked. 'Do we need to get ready, what time is it?' Ollie moaned, 'Yes we do, it's seven, I would much rather lay all day here with you' Jac sighed.

…

Greg had stayed the night, again. He and Sahira were always careful Indi never saw them kiss each other, hold hands and certainly not when they were asleep in bed together, because he was too young to understand and it was also just plain wrong.

However, this morning Greg winced as he heard the bedroom door creak as it was opened. Indi innocently ran to the bed and yelled 'Daddddyyyyy!' as he thought his dad was home. He jumped on the bed and Sahira awoke immediately she took one look at Greg, they were both speechless unsure of what to say. As Indi caught sight of Greg, his face crumpled into confusion. 'Mummy why is Greg in yours and Daddy's bed?' Indi angelically questioned. Greg and Sahira exchanged glances before Greg finally came out with 'Mummy was sad so I thought I would give her a little cuddle' Greg gulped hoping Indi would accept the answer. Sahira jumped out of bed, 'But mummy's all happy now so come on little man lets go and get some breakfast' she hastily grabbed Indi's hand and led him out the room mouthing to Greg on the way out 'get dressed'. Greg nodded, he got up and made the bed, before getting changed and slipping on his famous leather jacket. He wandered into the kitchen, 'Greg are you having breakfast, do you want cocopops too?' Indi asked, he was undeniably cute, Sahira's heart melted but knew the right thing to do was for Greg to go, she gave Greg a weak smile and he understood. 'I am okay Indi, I have to go to work, don't worry I will grab some breakfast there!' Greg tried to lighten the awkward atmosphere between the three of them. 'Thanks for last night' Sahira smiled, 'Thank you for looking after mummy' Indi grinned. Greg laughed, 'Your welcome Indi'

Sahira, sat at the breakfast table watching her son eat his cocopops, she was so proud of what a polite and understanding son she had managed to raise, but she had to tell him, she had to tell him that things weren't going to be the same when his dad returned, but she didn't know how. He was so little, with Rafi working away a lot anyway she hoped it wouldn't be as traumatic as it would be for most children. Indi was a full on mummy's boy, yet she knew how important it was for his biological father to be a part of his life. Sahira put her head in her hands, she couldn't believe the mess she had gotten herself into. Finally she plucked up the courage.

'Indi, you know Greg?'

'Yeah'

'Well, what do you think of him coming to live with us?'

Indi shrugged his shoulders 'I don't mind'

'Because me and daddy, well, we are going to be living apart, you can still see him, but he wont live here'

'Why?' Indi looked confused, and so he should be, he was only four.

'Because me and daddy don't love each other as much as we used to'

'Do you love Greg?'

Sahira swallowed, she didn't know what to say, she decided to just say the truth.

'Yeah I love Greg, do you still like Greg?'

'Yeah, he's nice and he makes a funny ambulance noise' was Indi's innocent response to a tricky situation as he clambered down from the chair, which put Sahira at ease.

…

Jac and Ollie were counting down the minutes, until they could leave. Before the pair would be stuck into their work and Jac would be ordering Ollie around like a sergeant major, getting countless jobs done every day. Now however the couple were so in love they forgot to work at times when the ward wasn't busy. When they were in theatre together, the number of suggestive comments shared between them rose and rose.

Ollie was in the corridor looking over a patients notes when Dan walked through, as he walked past he remarked 'What have you done to the Ginger Ninja, she keeps...what's the word...smiling!'. Ollie laughed knowing that smile was al down to him, and all his.

Jac was in the darwin lobby, writing down all the final notes before she went when Hansenn wandered past, 'Come with me Miss Naylor' Jac coyly obeyed in wonder of what he had to say, dumbfounded by the tone of Hansenn's voice.

'Take a seat' Hansenn said.

'Now Miss Naylor, I am aware, well in fact the whole hospital is aware of your new-found relationship with Mr Valentine'

'Yes' Jac bit her lip, hearing someone else say it made her feel all happy but she couldn't help but feel she was about to get told off for something.

'Well, whilst I am pleased you seem to be in a more, lets say mirthful frame of mind since this, I couldn't help but feel you could tone the gestures down when in the workplace slightly, as a certain theatre assistant couldn't help but mention to me that when in theatre things are slightly more flirtatious than seem fit' Hansenn really did have his own way of speaking, that could either come through peculiar, difficult to understand or somewhat endearing.

For once Jac didn't feel confident and had no answer really, what could she say, Oliver Valentine really did have an overwhelming affect on her. 'Um, I am sorry Mr Hansenn I will be sure to put amends to my actions' Jac came out with.

'I am sure you will Miss Naylor, have a lovely evening.' Hansenn smiled, gesturing for Jac to leave.

'You too, um, thanks' Jac left, she felt like a naughty school girl leaving the headmasters office, but she wasn't ashamed, she quite liked the thought of everyone knowing that she and Ollie were really serious about this relationship, she knew Ollie would be wondering where she had got to, she retrieved her belongings from her locker, she looked at her phone, 'Couldn't find you, I am waiting in the car xx' from Ollie, Jac left as quick as she could.

Jac hopped in the side of the car, 'Where were you then?' Ollie questioned as he pulled out of holby general, it only took ten minutes or so to get home, 'It appears me and you have been a bit naughty' Jac stated. 'Oh we have?' Ollie replied knowingly.

They pulled up outside the house they shared. 'Well we will have to make up for it here in the future wont we' Ollie said.

'What about now' Jac queried, before sinking their lips together, Jac removed Ollie's jacket in frustration, 'let's carry this on inside'

Ollie couldn't unlock the door fast enough, as he did the pair burst through the door in each others arms, throwing down their bags, as Jac finished what she started tearing off Ollie's shirt.

They really were, giving into lust.

**Please R+R inspires, me to write quicker!xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I cannot thank you all enough for all the lovely reviews, I try to take on board all of your suggestions if they fit with the story line, I am glad you all still like what I am writing, means so much!xx**

It was nearing Rafi's return, it was on both Greg and Sahira's mind all the time, he would be arriving home this time next week, and the couple were both on edge. Indi was loving Greg's company and went out with Sahira and Greg over the field and Greg played football with him and wasn't afraid to get a bit muddy, something Rafi never did. Sahira was aware it was morally wrong for Greg to just swan in when she hadn't officially separated with Rafi let alone divorced, but everything just felt so right, the three of them, together.

Sahira, Greg and Indi were playing on the floor in the lounge, Greg was building lego with Indi and Sahira was just sat, her thumb gliding across her phone screen. She desperately wanted to text Rafi and just explain everything, he had been texting her day after day and she hadn't replied. It broke her heart to think of him declaring his love for her every evening yet never getting a reply, but then the 'Sahira, what's wrong texts' began to come. She carefully typed 'I can't do this any more, we need to talk when you come back' she gulped hard as her whole body became racked with guilt and she clicked send. She knew being with Greg was the only thing that made her happy, she knew she had to do this.

At that precise moment keys began to turn in the door, Sahira shot a worried look towards Greg who's face mirrored her own.

Rafi burst through the door and as he did so he yelled at the top of his voice 'SAHIRA WHERE ARE YOU YOU SLAG' his face raged with anger and he had a horrible look in his eye. He returned home early because Sahira hadn't been returning his texts and as he landed he was faced with an unexpected reply.

'DO NOT CALL HER THAT' Greg stood up and howled in his Irish accent immediately gaining authority.

As he did so, Indi burst into tears and ran to Greg, he grabbed Greg's legs, this was a shock.

'It was him I knew it would be him, you have always had a soft spot for him, like at the staff christmas party when you wouldn't stop looking at him, the way you used to look at me. I mean I knew we had problems Sah but you have sunk low, too low. Oh Rafi's gone so I'll jump into bed with some Irish geezer, is this how it is? Hey? Well thanks I feel real good now, real good I can;t believe you would do that to me, do wedding vows mean nothing to you?' Rafi was seething, he yelled through the sarcasm.

'Well maybe if you didn't jet off every other month leaving your son who constantly asks me where his daddy is, yano before this job we actually did things together and in the last three years I feel like I have barely seen you, yeah you provide money, but a family isn't about money and expense it is about love and being together and you are never here' Sahira had lost her temper. However, this was not how she wanted to settle things, why did Rafi need to come home early, why is everything ending like this? But the problem was it wasn;t ending, it had only just started.

Indi was still sobbing into Gregs jeans, Greg picked him up, which was awkward in front of Rafi but he couldn't let little Indi just stand there whilst his parents had a screaming match, he needed comforting. 'It's okay Indi lets go out and leave Mummy and Daddy to GROW UP and sort this out responsibly' Greg stated as he took Indi into his bedroom.

'Get your hands of my son' Rafi demanded as he approached Greg.

Indi piped up and shouted out 'NO'

The whole room fell silent, after a few seconds Indi bluntly said, 'Daddy you're scaring me' Greg carried on and layed down on Indi's Roary the Racing car bed and held Indi while he cried offering words of comfort.

It made Rafi crumble, what had he done, what could have been handled merely sensibly had resulted in a showdown in the lounge in front of his young son. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, a sudden wave of realisation came over him, however, his blood still boiling at the thought of Sahira and Greg together.

'I'm going, you can stay here and play happy families, don't worry about me, I already have suitcase packed, I can't bare being here any more, I can't even look you in the eye, divorce papers will be coming through your letter box as soon as I can lay my hands on them' his words were like poison and he gathered up his belongings.

'But wait Raf what about Indi don't you want to see him' Sahira enquired, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'It's obvious who he prefers, I will see you in court Sahira for the divorce, and that will be the last time I ever want to see your face' Rafi slammed the front door in fury.

Sahira sunk into the sofa and sobbed, her tears dampened the sofa every tear represented everything that had gone wrong in her marriage with Rafi, but then she stopped and realised she needed to put a smile on her face and go and see the one thing that went right, and that was precious little boy, who had just witnessed something she never wished he had seen. She wiped her tears away and collected herself.

Sahira carefully opened Indi's bedroom door, her face stained with mascara. Indi appeared to be asleep and Greg had his eyes shut but Sahira knew he wouldn't be asleep, he couldn't have slept through all of the noise. She was amazed how well Greg had coped with the situation and how he helped Indi, she knew he would make the most wonderful step-dad. She also knew Greg wasn't leaving her to take the rap, she had always said when Rafi returned she wanted to face it herself and that she was the one in the marriage and she was the on who needed to get out of the marriage.

She got in the other side, the bed was tiny but they all squidged in. She wrapped her arms around them both and Greg opened his eyes, he whispered 'it's okay baby, we can get through this' Sahira gave him a weak but meaningful smile. She mouthed 'I love you' and Greg mouthed back 'I love you too'

Sahira reached for her phone, she texted Jac, she knew Jac want to know.

Sahira: Jac, me, you, coffee, lunch break, tommorow, yes xx

Jac: you and the leprechaun have been found out haven't you!xx

Sahira: -.- thank's for your sympathy, seriously though, it was so bad, I really need someone to tell tommorow xx

Jac: Alright your on but no promises for the sympathy part, I might be able to manage a brief hug xx'

Sahira: A brief hug it is xx

'Who's that' Ollie asked, popping the tea he just made the pair of them on the coffee table.

'Sahira and Greg have been found out, I have to meet her in the lunch break tommora for the gossip, I promised her a brief hug'

Ollie Sat on Jac's legs, 'Am I allowed more than a brief hug'

'I think I have lost all circulation in my legs you hefalump' Jac whined.

'Now me and you both know I am not heavy enough to cut of the circulation of blood in your legs now don't we' Ollie smirked.

'Oh I have taught you well' Jac giggled before pushing Ollie off beside her and laying her head upon his chest as they shared a warm embrace. 'Dunno about you but I am so glad I'm not Greg right now'

'Too right who would wanna spend more than 6 hours a day with Sahira' was all Jac added to the conversation. Ollie laughed, he loved this woman more than anything in the entire world, even if the things she came out with were slightly offensive, he loved her the way she was, and would never change her for the world.

'Yeah I get what you're saying' Ollie agreed, stroking Jac's long hair. Jac smiled as she felt Ollie's heart beating.

Back at Sahira's the three of them were still laying together, Indi awoke. 'Mummy is there still shouting' Indi said in the tiniest of voices. 'No baby it's all over, don't you worry' Sahira reassured him, stroking his hair as Indi nestled into Greg's jumper who had now fallen asleep too.

Sahira kissed her sons hair and mentally prepared herslelf for the challenges that she was about to encounter, however smiled at the outlook of the future, her, Greg and Indi.

**Please R+R, it really makes my day!xx**


End file.
